Fingers Intertwined
by ultimma.gothicca
Summary: it's funny how he changed so much in just three years. From a sweet, little virgin who confessed his love to me under the cliche afternoon sun, to being a ruthless slut who doesn't even give a damn. It's even funnier how I changed. From being a legendary heart breaker to a love-struck coward whose only wish on his lonely 22nd birthday is to feel his lips on mine for one more time.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I dug this story from my stash of randomness and decided to post this. Not really sure if I should continue though. Feeling so low this past few days.**

**Summary : it's funny how he changed so much in just three years. From a sweet, little virgin who confessed his love to me under the cliche afternoon sun, to being a ruthless slut who doesn't even give a damn. It's even funnier how I changed. From being a legendary heart breaker to a love-struck coward whose only wish on his lonely 22nd birthday is to feel his lips on mine for one more time. **

**Warning: major OOC, AU, yaoi, and mature content.**

**Disclaimer : I will never ever ever, own Black Butler! I'm just a crazy, crazy, bipolar author!**

**Listen to: Suki dakara**

…

**Prologue: Bokura Ga Ita; We were there.**

The moon hides coyly beneath the thick rain clouds, an evening as black as coal and wet with a storm. He held a small light in his hand, the only illumination to guide his way. His heavy, slow pace is a march of death. It doesn't matter. He's not feeling alive.

**_All I wanted was to be loved. _**Tears spilled from the sapphire orbs, staining the heart-shaped face with ugly streaks of misery. Slate gray hair moved with the wind, as if sympathizing with its owner. The sore little body can barely move, and the wet shirt and jeans offered no comfort to him. Nevertheless, his mind is set to crawl his way to his best friend's home and ask for help. Pride is hardly an issue now, after what happened a few minutes ago.

…

_His high from the orgasm a few minutes ago fluctuated swiftly upon realizing what Sebastian said._

_"You said you love me," carmine pupils framed with thick, dark lashes narrowed with mischief at him, scanning the petite, porcelain figure slightly trembling before him, the frightened face upon seeing a dozen of his 'friends ' was savored. A smirk appeared on the handsome face, making him look like the devil himself. "Prove me. I mean, it's just a simple video. Besides, seeing you being, how should I say this, loved by my friends is such a huge turn-on."_

_The 15 year-old boy sensed danger approaching, so he stood up from the bed, gathered his scattered clothes and placed then quickly on his body. A thin elegant brow was raised in scrutiny, and the rubies gleamed with an accusing look that Ciel knows all too well. In this man's eyes, he is a coward._

_"I'm just asking for your help in this-" a slick tongue darted out of Sebastian's lips as he frowned a little. "-Movie. Surely that's no biggie. Right, Ciel?No harm in a little orgy. "_

**_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _**_Ciel mentally scolded himself as he shut his lids tightly in denial and acceptance. __**Stupid me for accepting his offer. I knew I was making a deal with the devil by coming here!**_

Sebastian was Ciel's crush since the start of the school year. A rich man's delinquent son who was famous for trouble and not getting punished by the St. Secaire's University administration. A typical problem child who turned to drugs and bad company for entertainment.

Once, the red-eyed male helped Ciel with the bullies who constantly picked on the scholar. That made the detached teenager fall for him in an instant. Being an orphan at the young age of 8, he rarely had someone offer him genuine concern without knowing his background story. In his judgment, maybe there's a soft heart hidden beneath the stone hard exterior.

He was so wrong.

_"So you refuse?" the deep, chilly voice broke his train of thought. _

_"I, I... I can't do this... " Ciel bowed his head in defeat. _

_"Then, I have no more business with you." Sebastian slumped his long, lean body on a black leather couch and lit up a thin cigarette. Taking a long drag, he pouted thin lips and blew the gray smoke to Ciel's direction and motioned to the door. "Now leave. And take your prudence and sentiments with you."_

...

He reached the medium sized bungalow painted in earthy brown and cream surrounded by a garden of red roses and bluebells tended with care. Small fist knocked frantically before the wooden door swung open.

"Ciel? What the hell happened?"

"C-Claude... I-" he looked up to the tall teenager with a stern but handsome face and cold peridot eyes hidden beneath black rimmed spectacles. The messy black hair and pink pajamas are a giveaway that his host just woke up from a deep slumber.

"Damn it. Come inside before you catch a cold. You'd better spill it out."

…

"Idiot." Claude mumbled between sips of Darjeeling tea as he listened to Ciel's edited version of what happened at Sebastian's place. The smaller one laid on his back at his divan while the nerd sat on a fabric covered couch in white, playing psychiatrist to his childhood buddy of more than 12 years.

"You know Sebastian's a jerk. Everyone at St. Secaire's knows that. The fucking dude's a junkie, for hell's sake. Yet, you played willing victim and went to his place, ALONE. I expect more from a scholar." he scolded him thoroughly, trying to wrack some sense into the bluenette's pretty head. "What would aunt Rachel say to this if she's still alive?"

"I really didn't expect this to happen!" Ciel felt so small in Claude's oversized shirt and boxers. Leave it to Claude to add salt to the wound. "I mean, he did helped me once-".

The bespectacled male sighed. "What if it was just a trap? What if he was just leading you on? There are countless of what if's that you should have considered before confessing to him yesterday."

The blue eyes widened in disbelief. "How did you find out?"

"It's Sebastian that we're talking about." The ravenette shot back. "How can I not know? I bet tonight's event will be the hot issue tomorrow as well."

"Fuck this life... " Ciel groaned in defeat. "I don't think I can stay at St. Secaire's anymore. I mean, this is crazy. If it's not the bullies, it's the rumors. Why can't people just leave me alone?"

**_Highschool's a hell_**. He thought bitterly as he recall the nasty tricks and painful words behind his back. Sure, he had Claude, but he hated asking for help like a little child. Ciel Phantomhive valued his independence above anything else.

Except that this time, there's no way around it, less if choose to die in a social and emotional disease.

…

**_Beautiful... _** Claude thought as he gazed upon the blue-haired angel with ocean eyes, svelte body sprawled and vulnerable across his divan. Smooth, thin legs hang loosely at the edge of the furniture like an abandoned puppet. His clothes looked out of place on the breathing doll that was Ciel. His heart thumped faster as long lashes touched blemish-free cheeks whenever the orphan blink absentmindedly. Then, there's those plump lips pursed in deep ponder, and the soft wisps of hair that turns blue under the right light.

**_He's perfect in every angle. _**

**_It's a shame, offering his soul to a heartless bastard. If it was me-_**

**_No_**_! _Claude shook his head to erase the idea from his head. **_He trusts me. I can't... Uncle Vincent will stir from his grave if I touch his only son. _**

He offered a silent prayer to Ciel's deceased parents before breaking the absolute silence.

"Hey, want to come with me to New York?"

"What will happen to our studies? How can we pay the bills?" Ciel rolled his eyes cynically as he looked at his host.

"We can finish our degree in high school by taking an advance placement exam, which I'm sure we can both pass with ease. Leave the monetary issues to me. After all, the reason why I'm leaving is to manage mom's businesses."

Claude's mother died last year. A rich woman, she left all of her properties to his only son. His father was never mentioned since birth. At the age of 18, Claude's already a millionaire.

**_But the pain of losing a mother can never be replaced by dollars. _**Ciel vaguely realized that Claude needs him there, too.

"Well, guess I have no other options." he sat up and watch his friend's eyes lit up with excitement. "Better pack my bags, then."

…

"Yow, Sebastian!"

The teen looked behind him to see Ash, a purple-eyed albino with a seductive appeal and boisterous behavior. He returned the grin, toying at the silver piercing on his tongue secretly as he waited the other to catch up with him.

"So, what's with the boost of energy? Switched your morning coke for coffee? " His crimson gaze wandered around in search of a familiar face, but failed to see what he was looking for. "Where's your nerdy posse, Claude?"

"Aww... You missed him? And he's not my dog, dude. He's one of my childhood friends who stuck with me through diapers and condoms. Sadly, he left the town for the Big Apple earlier this morning."

The dark-haired delinquent rolled his eyes at the cheesy statement. But Ash is one of the more decent folks who hang around him for his friendship and not for money so he faked interest. "That'll be fucking emo. All alone in the big city, with no free titties to help you get through the night."

"Nah, he'll be fine. Ciel's with him."

"Phantomhive?!" his baritone voice raised a few octaves much to his disdain. "Wow, such a baby. Running away after letting me pop his cherry. Pussy."

The amethyst orbs looked at him in pure shock, and even the red-eyed male who was famous for being an unfeeling demon was genuinely surprised at the sudden reaction of Ash Landers.

"Say what? Like, you fucked Ciel's virginity? Is that what you mean, Michaelis?"

"Duh, he confessed to me his undying love. What better way to discourage him?"

A swift uppercut connected his prominent jaw, making Sebastian collide to the flowerpots adorning the school yard. Ceramics shattered, but thankfully, it did not cut through his blue school uniform. Still numb from the sudden punch, the victim looked up to see the usually pale teenager, now blushing in fiery anger.

"You're sick man. Always knew you were a jerk, but fucking choose your targets. The guy you just shamed down to his soul is an orphan. 'Course he'd be vulnerable. The poor kid's alone in the world." The albino rubbed his clenched fist with his free hand as he looked at Sebastian who was being assisted by airy bimbos. "Disgusting. One day, you'll regret what you did. Karma is a bitch, and she's gonna fuck you to hell."

"Well fuck you too. It's his fault for being so stupid!" He managed to retort, but the student was already walking away, glaring daggers at the others whom he identified as Sebastian's friends.

As he watched his former friend glided away from him, he cannot help but feel a little guilty. He brushed it off easily, defiance and nonchalance ruled out the slightest conscience that insisted to bug him. Who was Ciel Phantomhive anyway? Surely not important enough to earn his respect. Never mind that he doesn't really respect anyone else. Vendetta against Ash was entertained, but upon remembering that his enemy is quite popular and surrounded with friends that will surely get back at him, he dismissed the thought.

Side by side with blonde cheerleaders, he strut his way to the university.

**_Regret? Sounds like a little too overrated. _**

…

Why is Ash overreacting? What will happen in New York? Will Claude ever realize his love? Will Ciel be able to move on? And why is Sebby being such a dork?

Sorry for some unexplained parts (like how Ciel's parents died, Claude's business etc. ) No, I'm not lazy. All in due time, my friends.

**How was it? Awful? Lacking? Tell me what you think! Please review! Faves, pm and follows are awesome, but reviews are the reason why writers write. Let this plot bunny live!**

**If you have any request regarding this fic (like Alois being Sebby's lover) or what, just pm me. No flames, I'm already in hell. Constructive criticisms are welcome though. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Big thanks to Inujuju712, LilGothNeko, kryquett and singergirl01, who faved **

**to Inujuju712, LilGothNeko, kryquett, singergirl01, angeldevil152, sebastianxcielxsoda, cyangrumpy, and woooimmafox1305 who followed**

**and most especially to woooimmafox1305 and ****Inujuju712 (i love yah girl) for reviews**

**i didn't reached my quota, but i'll update to see if i can tweak the interest of the other readers**

* * *

**Perhaps I will never fall in love again...**

**Or maybe I will, but the question is 'when'?**

**~ by Kayzelle**

* * *

**_Nothing much has changed, eh?_**

The school yard was still adorned with tall ornamental trees, shading the impeccable emerald grass from the harsh rays of the blazing sun. Critical azure orbs roamed, and with a huff, he noted how the building of St. Secaire's University was painted differently, the eggshell walls upgraded to a more pristine shade of white. The huge metal arc that boasted the institution's name was a new improvement as well.

A quick scan on the students' faces, however, erased any delusion of an exciting year to come. All were familiar, and even the freshmen schoolmates are pathetically his lower classmen from his middle school. He hated how it felt like. The tranquil atmosphere was all too foreign from Trestine Academy which he attended in New York. Long gone were the noisy parties, the variety of the social circles, and the spontaneous crowd he came to call home. Still inside his top down red cadillac, he maneuvered his way to the parking lot, aligning the sexy vehicle with shabby trucks and old cars that was obviously on the verge of giving out. He recognized the black Ducati resting on the side, but resisted the urge to smash his front rear at the expensive bike. It's not worth it.

"Already here. Still the same boring life..." he mumbled begrudgingly. The tenor voice laughed heartily at the end of the line, and he can almost see the devilishly gorgeous face twist into a smirk.

"Well, it's only for a year. Endure life a little, Ciel."

"You can say that 'coz you're still at home, enjoying Manhattan with those skanks. I'm going to kill you if you ever went to Hawaii without me."

"I won't take a vacation without you, sweet cakes. Worry not. Besides, I'll follow you there soon. You know I won't leave you all by your lonesome."

"You'd better not," the screech of the bell signifying the start of the school period made him frown. That means he need to end the call. "So, I'm going in and break a leg, love yah Claude baby. Don't date bitches while I'm gone."

A thin, leather-clad leg stepped out of the car, revealing a youngster of not older than 18, wearing black tight leather jeans like a female dominatrix. The black fitted t-shirt that says: **BODY INSPECTOR** in bold white letters flattered the svelte figure like a second skin. Tossing the car keys in his Death Note bag, he felt his confidence boosting to perfection, especially when a Lamborghini in customized in amethyst purple stopped and parked beside his car.

Alois, his friend from Trestine, moved fluidly to the outside world, dressed in denim short shorts and white jacket with pink fur. His own combat boots contrasted with the blonde teen's black high cut Converse, yet in many ways than one, they have a lot in common.

"I feel like I'm in the middle of nowhere!" the aquamarine blue orbs twinkled as it took in the surroundings' somber aura. "No wonder you left this place. This is so blah."

"C'mon now, don't die on me." he snickered at his buddy's pretend faint before dragging him to the entrance, all the while ignoring the blatant stares and hushed whispers from humans who's just too nosy to mind their own business. "It gets better. I'll introduce you to a hot guy."

"Okay, I'm good." the drama queen finally calmed down and followed Ciel to the school, winking at unsuspecting males who blushed profusely at the attention.

"I won't say you're gonna love it here." the shorter teen glided at the corridors like a top model. "But trust me when I say that I'll make this a year that you can never forget."

"Make it worth our time, sweetie."

* * *

The loud murmurs of the students inside room 42 faded notably as their new classmates graced them with their presence. The ignored Chemistry teacher, Mrs. Blithz raised her bowed head and raised a pencil brow. Both ignored her in favor of taking their spots at the back, and she mumbled 'city brats' under her breath to express her distaste.

"Mr. Trancy and Mr. -" the calm, black pupils raised in disbelief. "-Phantomhive, I presume?"

"Yep. That's us." the bluenette confirmed. She recognized him as a meek scholar from way back then, with sad eyes and zero confidence.

**_I swear, it's the work of the Illuminati. _**In her head, she blamed the pop songs that turned into satanic worship whenever played backwards. **_Not really a good influence. Now, look at how it changed the poor orphan. _**

"Kindly introduce yourselves, please. Mr. Trancy first."

The male with an angelic face smirked evilly and stood up. All eyes trained on him, and some of the students scoffed at the daring outfit, but secretly envious when they confirmed it's a designer item from a boutique, perhaps bought while taking a shopping trip in Paris. Alois would gladly correct them. It's from Tokyo, a customized outfit by a promising Japanese couturier.

"I'm Alois Trancy," gasps can be heard from the background. Who would not know Alois? He is a famous writer of hardcore boys love novels, on par with Akikawa Yayoi* of Japan. He is a one of a kind English writer, and all of his works were critiqued and reviewed as 'always sexy but not bordering on disgusting'.

"I write novels," Ciel smirked at him widely. Trust Alois to rub it in the homophobes' faces. "Hobby: pole dancing. Pet peeves: racists. Nothing else, sensei."

Mrs. Blithz had no idea who sensei is, but she correctly assumed it was her. Clearing her throat, she called out the other:

"Mr. Phantomhive, if you please."

Now this one doesn't need confirmation. They know Ciel, the scholar/orphan/gay. He looked practically the same, except that his eyes radiates conviction instead of hesitation, and determination instead of submission. People can change in 3 years time, and in that thought, all of their classmates agreed. Whether or not they like the change is something that Ciel doesn't need to care about.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive, financial manager of Candy and Whip corporation," a few of the less innocent students widened their eyes in amazement. That company is an online sex toy shop. "My hobbies are Capoeira, Fencing and sketching. I hate homophobes and being stared at. And I don't give a damn on what you think about me, so better keep it to yourself," with that, he sat back into his chair and glared at the teenagers who were still ogling at his person.

With that, the teacher coughed nervously and deemed it fit to continue her lesson. She may not know what the hell Capoeira is but it sounded dangerous and wouldn't risk being assassinated by her cranky dominatrix pupil who woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

* * *

"Ciel. I'm bored. I miss civilization," the seductive body stretched like a cat as Alois watch his friend fix his stuff. It's been 3 long hours and boredom is a more menacing problem than hunger as of the moment.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for someone before we step out of this hole."

As if on cue, Ash Landers entered the room, wearing his usual jeans and Fall Out Boy shirt. Claude called him yesterday to assist Ciel, knowing all too well the younger male's history with bullies. As much as the bluenette hated it, he needs help to reach his goal, and the silver-haired male is his desperate measure.

"Hey, Ciel. Looking good." **_Was he this hot a few years ago? _**He looked up and down at him appreciatively, liking how leather emphasizes the ivory skin that graced the divine boy.

"You too, Ash. By the way," he motioned towards Alois, who looked impressed at the sex angel brimming with appeal. "Alois Trancy, my best buddy from New York. Alley, this is Ash, school president of St. Secaire."

"What are you doing in this hell hole, angel?" the blonde leered. "Yeah, that line was lame. Alois here, feel free to call me Alley." he emphasized each syllable of his name with a breathy tone, all the while eyeing at the albino with thick lust. The offered hand was shaken lightly by his object of desire, and a shudder rushed under his skin.

**_Marshmallowy soft. Tasty._**

"I'm a fan, Alley. I'm Ash. Don't ever, ever call me Ashley though," if he was any other student, he would've been crept out. But Alois is Ciel's friend, so he swallowed deeply all the awkwardness and smiled.

"Now, let's get you comfy. And Ciel," he warmly grinned. "Welcome back to St. Secaire's University."

* * *

**_It's funny how people can evolve within a short span of time_**. Sebastian sighed exasperated and closed the heavy encyclopedia in front of him. He had 2 free periods before lunch, and he spent all of it in the library. Reading unnecessary information while munching on pistachios is heaven, and he silently wished that the teachers from England would never make it at St. Secaire. He can really use the free time for himself.

Hanging the Fila backpack on his left shoulder, he sauntered to the exit, dreaming of chicken satay and beef curry made by Agni. The said Indian was already waiting for him outside, his boyfriend Soma already clinging on his arm.

"So, let's hang out at the Popularity Lawn?" the youngest male with deep violet hair and caramel eyes broke the silence. Sebastian looked at the other teen, letting him decide.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt." he shrugged.

As they pass through the corridors, Sebastian earned admiring sighs from the student body. Random people would greet him, and some would wave and try to join them. That's the best part of being friends with Agni. The student would refuse passively without offending anyone, so the ravenette enjoyed privacy for most part. He was known before as the badass gothic leader of the students who always wear black and drink liquor, and god forbid, drugs. But it's all long and gone now, after his father threatened to disinherit him at the first sign of trouble.

* * *

_"I don't care how you live your life," Mr. Augustine Michaelis, a businessman with a carefree disposition was seen with a stern expression for the first time in his 55 years. He looked excruciatingly at his son, whom he had pampered ever since he was born. "What I hate about you is that your reputation precedes you."_

_"Dad, I-"_

_"Let me finish!" fists pounded forcefully at the glass table in his office. For a moment, the young man feared it would shatter under abuse._

_"I don't care, really. You have a girlfriend, boyfriend or gender-neutralfriend. No, I won't judge you. That's who you are." yellow cat eyes shone with wisdom as he finally relaxed on a leather swivel chair. Legs crossed and lips pursed to inhale the tobacco, before blowing the curling air towards the open space. "But no, I won't sit around while seeing you ruin your life with cocaine, awful humans you considered as 'friends' and other things I'm better off not knowing. I am exhausted, Sebastian. I'm so tired of hearing the principal call about you, and me apologizing for your mistakes._

_I'm getting older, and here you are. Immature, lazy and stupid. It's demeaning for you and me to carry Michaelis as your last name. Do you know that? Do you know how embarrassing it is to call you 'my son'?"_

_The crimson-eyed demon bowed in shame. His father never complained about anything. He thought it was because he's neglected, or maybe just too busy to notice what's happening. In a way, it's touching and saddening. He was both acknowledged and denied._

_"From now on, I'll be keeping an eye on you. One wrong move-" he snapped his fingers in the air, startling the spaced out ravenette before him. The pearly white skin turned even paler than paper as Augustine's words sank slowly in his head. "I'll disown you. That is a promise_."

* * *

From then on, he quitted all his vices, avoided some friends and associated himself with decent people. Rumor has it that it's because of a girl living in abroad, that he fell in love and such. In his case, he didn't give a fuck. As long as they leave him alone.

Before he knew it, he was already perched on the picnic mat courtesy of his friend. Food was spread on the table, a far cry from the generic meal in the trashy cafeteria. The Indian is a great cook, and even he learned a few tricks in the kitchen because of him.

"That's him, the new student!"

He turned his head towards Soma's finger, slightly curious at the city kids fresh from New York. St. Secaire's University is a small school, and most gossips spread like wild fire. After all, that was his former hobby. Making and spreading news.

**_Pretty kid._** He nodded in approval as he observed from a far distance. The blonde had cold blue eyes and nice legs, just his type. Slutty and pink outfit screamed proud and gay, and it's a refreshing sight. Only a few people actually care to be true to themselves, and this fucked up institution is a hive of fakes. He liked how the new student can be Gothic, and at the same time, sweet. He has good taste.

The other pair of legs (he watches people from toe to head, a weird habit) was wrapped in tight, glossy synthetic leather and boots. This one looked like he purchased his clothes in an adult toy shop, or a member of the BDSM club. Even the shirt with the provocative print was too despicable for his taste.

He directed his rare ruby gaze to the face. **_Blue hair? _**He commended the male for an attempt to be original. Sadly, he had seen, tasted and felt a certain bluenette from way back his bad boy days. **_Ahh, yes. Ciel Phantomhive. A sweet kid, kinda romantic. _**In his vague memory, he remembered how the young freshman confessed to him under the classic sunset. He recall how he brought him home and fucked him, only to frighten the sad creature with a threat of gang bang.

If he was the way he is right now, he might've considered dating him for real. Late realizations bombarded him after that fiasco. Pure feelings are precious, like fragile emeralds that's even more expensive than diamonds. And yet, so easy to break under the slightest pressure. Easily hurt, easily rendered worthless yet hard to forget.

**Ciel was pure.**

But even with the striking similarities, this new bud in town is quite the opposite. Ciel would never shame himself by putting on a skin-tight outfit and sway his hips like a whore. Hell, he didn't even have the confidence to approach people easily, unlike this newbie who was already surrounded with a crowd and on the way to the Popularity Lawn. Ciel would never-

**_Fuck_**... Sebastian gulped audibly upon taking the sapphire orbs that stared back at him with a glint of despise. Memories rolled inside his head, from the last time he met him to the first time he was even noticed. As if a large hand entered him and squeezed his heart, a panicking, wild rhythm pounded inside him. **_No, it couldn't be... He was young, innocent and sweet. _**

**This sex beast in leather couldn't be Ciel. **

* * *

***if you can guess which manga or anime Akikawa Yayoi is from, I'll write you an AU one-shot. In any yaoi pairing from :**

**Kuroshitsuji**

**Death Note**

**Saiunkoku Monogatari**

**D. Gray Man**

**Durarara!**

**FIRST THREE PEOPLE TO GUESS WILL WIN. VALID ONLY IF YOU ARE LOGGED IN.**

**REVIEWS ARE KISSED, HUGGED AND RAPED. THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: another chappy that's made to clear some things. Not really exciting. More like information on to what degree Ciel has change. I know nothing about the law, so excuse me if I messed up. **

**Special thanks to Inujuju712 for being loyal. i wubs you! Also to woooimmafox1305**

**Winner for one-shot already notified :) You can still answer the question though! who knows, i might just get back to you :)**

**Warning: it's boring. But necessary. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. **

* * *

_Why are some girls so naive?_

_He didn't unbutton your blouse to see,_

_A better view of your heart._

_~Meg and Dia band_

* * *

"So, how's New York, Ciel?"

"I love your look!"

"You really improved in the big city!"

"Can you introduce us to Trancy, please!"

Ciel did not bother to hide his bored expression as tons of Ash's lackeys flocked around them. The patronizing crowd made him laugh inwardly. It was all the irony. From being the lamest kid in St. Secaire's, to the hottest new guy in town. He's feeling royalty, with various teenagers suffocating his personal space as his miny army.

**_How this fuckers can treat me differently just because I'm richer, better and smarter than them is beyond me. _**

Alois clicked his tongue and gestured the bluenette to take distance from the others. He might be an attention whore, but fake people are his most hated species on this goddamned planet. Besides, he's feeling a little jealous. After all, because of his higher status, most kids are intimidated enough not to approach him.

Ciel took the hint and wrapped an arm around his blondie's waist. "So, where can we eat lunch? Somewhere nature friendly I guess."

"Let's go to the Popularity Lawn. I'll just text my chef to bring over some picnic stuff to dig in." Ash flipped some of the silver locks and winked. Years back then, Ciel wouldn't even be able to step foot at that dreaded space where people distinguish people through 'awesomeness' and shit. Now, the school president himself invited him. Yup, amusing how shallow these low grade high school folks from this far flung area can get.

"So, guys if you'll excuse us." Still smiling like a salesman, the older teen maneuvered them skillfully out of the crowd. His hand pulled Ciel's tightly, before stepping on the 'stupid' lawn.

"The fuck was that? Are we like taking part in Highschool Musical or something? This is so stereotypical." Alois lamented when the trio is out of earshot from the annoying group.

"Apparently, most people here thinks that's how you guys act, and decided to adapt the 'city culture' through prejudice."

"Crazy fags. Ciel, let's get this over with. I hate classes but I hate reenacting Mean Girls and Barbie's Magic Diary or something... " The writer glanced at his friend, who was smirking at something very distant, like a serial killer. "Oh fuck, now it's 'I Know What You Did Last Summer!' Or something- Ciel!"

"Alois..." A tight hand gripped on the fur clad shoulders as Ciel turned his head in gesture to the northern part of the lawn. "That's the jerk."

Both sky blue and royal blue met a pair of vermilion pupils, looking quizzically at the trio. Ash hissed under his breath, remembering the exact words Sebastian had said.

** "Wow, such a baby. Running away after letting me pop his cherry. Pussy."**

"What?!" Ciel glared daggers at the tall teen. Ash seemed to snap out of his daze upon realizing that he just quoted the punk word by word.

"That's what he said when I told him that you left. The reason why we ain't talking anymore."

"Son of a bitch." Alois' jaw clenched firmly before his fingers wrapped around both Ash's and Ciel's wrists. "Let's confront him with a piece of our minds, and preferably punch the shit out of him in the process."

With that, the threesome marched like scouts towards the ravenette, determined to play it rough.

* * *

**_Ciel_**...

Sebastian whispered to himself, hypnotized at the blue-haired angel now being dragged towards him. He stood up from the mat, with the desire to approach the former scholar and maybe say hi.

**_But what will I say? _**His chest moved in a fast rhythm, excited to see the young male in a closer look. It's been a long time, and from what he's seeing, Ciel had moved on pretty well. Maybe changed, for better or for worst, it doesn't even matter. It is still Ciel Phantomhive. The first one who offered his body and soul to him.

"So, this is Sebastian Michaelis." the blonde one broke his train of thought. His icy gaze made him wonder just a tad on why this stranger is watching him like a hawk.

"How are you, Sebastian?" the chiming voice that was his angel's felt wonderful on his ears. The beautiful face held a smile that says 'I missed you', and it made the crimson-eyed goth think if the adrenaline pumping through his system means that he's in love.

"I-" his velvet sound stammered nervously. How is he? Still the same loser? Still nothing compared to how Ciel had evolved? "I guess I changed. I think."

**_I'm not a jerk anymore. Yeah, say that Sebastian. Remind him how you made him run on a rainy day, while he's deathly sick because you fucked his brains out._** His sarcastic conscience beamed. Now he's feeling too embarrassed. What was he anyway? His dad had already evaluated his personality oh-so-well.

**Immature... **

**Lazy... **

**Stupid... **

Qualities that he can't be proud of.

"Yeah, I think so too." sapphire pupils moved up and down critically at his person, and the older teen cursed himself for wearing an old T-shirt and jeans. Way to impress a city kid. "I did heard about that chick in England."

Really, do people have so much time at hand that they consider making stories about him as entertainment? Never mind that he's exactly one of those people a lifetime ago.

"So, did your dad know that you raped me and ruined my reputation?"

**_Wait, what?_**

"Excuse me?" blood boiled and scalded under his vessels as he can't help but raise his voice at his crush. "If I can remember correctly, we had sex with your consent."

"Na... Ah... Ah!" A tiny finger wagged at his face as both the bluenette and the blonde snickered menacingly. "You see, Sebby, I was only 15 that time, and you were 18, am I right? Right!" Combat boots clucked at the grass-covered ground as he paced back and forth like a detective.

"Sadly, that's corruption of minor and can escalate to rape if I have the right lawyer. **Claudette**, unfortunately, filed a case before we left for New York, so we gathered evidence already. Too busy in our businesses, we didn't push through. But we have the stuff to convict you, though.

"And your dad will disown you, if he finds out." lips pouted cutely, yet without harm. It was tempting him to unleash the monster he suppressed deep within him.

Sebastian's self-control is waning.

"What the fuck do you want from me, Phantomhive?" he growled like a feral animal. Agni and Soma jolted at the sound, surprised. The usually calm teenager is now baring his teeth at the weaker and younger male, and this is not the friend they learned to admire.

"Now that's more like it." The leather-clad newbie clapped and rested his hand akimbo to his side. "That's the fire in the Sebastian Michaelis that I know."

"CUT THE SHIT AND TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT BEFORE I TWIST YOUR HEAD OFF, YOU CUNT!" baritone voice boomed loudly at the lawn, making heads turn and a few backed out cautiously.

After all, the said gothic can be so violent when angered.

"Shhh... You can't scare me with that, Sebby." He leaned closer and stood tip toe, with an arm resting on the other's shoulder.

The taller male winced visibly as he felt a sickeningly strong pressure courtesy of Ciel. It made the kid smirk and cock his head to the side.

"Between you and me, I know a lot of martial arts. Not just Capoeira. I can kill you right now, actually." the pain increased even more as the bluenette moved his mouth near his ear like the devil himself, and he dreaded to know what was to be added on his lengthening list of trouble.

"I won't tell your father, Michaelis. But the price of my silence wouldn't be free. After all, I'm just an abused little orphan who has no one to turn to, neh!?"

**_So close... _**

**_So close I can smell his minty, sweet perfume... _**

**_Ciel... _**

Swiftly, the dominatrix pulled away. The blonde in shorts leered like Chesire the Cat as he hugged Ciel from behind. A current made its way into his nerves upon realizing that this odd pair may in fact be a couple. Is this slut in pink the reason why the innocent orphan had changed?

**_If he is. _**Sebastian gritted his teeth**_. I might just kill him. _**

"Meet me outside, in your Ducati. We have a lot of catching up to do. Sebby." he blew a kiss and sauntered away, with Ash and Alois trailing him.

He didn't notice though. After all, he needs a lot of planning to do.

**_How to kill Ciel's blonde boyfriend?_**

**_How to shut that pretty little mouth from spilling to his dad?_**

**_How to find out if this arrhythmia means he's in love?_**

* * *

"You didn't give me a chance to bitch slap him, Ciel. I hate hate hate you!"

"Now, now. Don't be such a baby." Ciel tried embracing his friend to calm him down. Both were sitting at the hood of Alois' car, while Ash take his place on top of Ciel's Cadillac.

"I thought it was Alois who'd kick Sebastian's ass. Didn't expect you to be the aggressive one, Ciel."

He winked and held the bipolar blonde closer to his chest. Planting small kisses on the other's neck, it took a while for him to answer the fair-head. "Well, the worst this little puppy can do is write him having sex with animals then publish it on the international market."

"Fuck you!" the writer struggled. "I can kick his ass just fine!"

The smaller teen sighed and bit his friend on the neck. Molars imprinted on the smooth, blemish-free neck, marking him like he's property. It produced the desired effect. Alois stopped struggling in favor of enjoying the prickly sensation on his sensitive part. "Ciel~"

"Slutty bitch." He whispered and darted his tongue out, licking on the ear. "Calm down and you'll get your reward later."

"So, you called me here to play voyeur on you and your boyfriend?"

Three pairs of eyes looked up to his direction. Sky blue eyes gleaming with disgust, amethyst orbs twinkling with contempt, and sapphires shining in sick amusement. All focused on ruby pupils insisting nonchalance.

There was Sebastian, leaning casually on his Ducati while battling Ciel's blue fire eyes with his heated rogue flame. Eye to eye, locked in an inner turmoil that both parties acknowledged.

"Ahh, yes. Sebby~" that small, sinful mouth grinned at him knowingly. Nevertheless, he did not bother to remove his glossed appendages from the perked up ear. "I want a little favor from you. Not that you have a choice."

"Spill it out. I don't have a minute to spare."

Sapphire eyes glint with maniacal intent as he view the handsome black-haired demon. Still the same crimson orbs, the porcelain skin begging to be marked. Lean, fit body and the perfect face that taunts his memories to the core.

**_He might've mellowed down, but he is still Sebastian. _**

**_The man who sullied Ciel Phantomhive's pride. _**

**_He will pay._**

"I want you to be my boyfriend."

* * *

**Chikay- wait, what? Why do you want that stupid fucker to be your boyfriend? He ruined your pure heart!**

**Ciel- how should I know? You're the stupid author. O.O **

**Alois- if Ciel is not my boyfriend, why the hell are we kissing?!**

**Chikay- why, indeed. **

**Ash- review please, I'm the only one who doesn't have a love life ToT **


	4. i LOVE FANFICTION

**So yeah, I posted a new one shot called Crazy Kids: Bartender for Takeout in honor of my new readers and those who won the one-shot contest I held.**

**Apparently, some bitch called Eliminator Forum decided my story should be reported, and added it to a community along with thousands of others. For mods or whatsoever. I am really not sure.**

**I'm posting this to say that I may be forced to delete all of my stories here and move to deviantart, where bitches with nothing else to do are rare, and where people can actually write what they want to write.**

**it's all about freedom of expression. Writing is an art, just like 120 Days of Sodom and Children of the Eye. It should not be censored, or hindered, unless the writer caught an innocent reader unaware. All of my fics have warnings in it. ALL OF THEM. And believe me, I've read worse, from bestiality to necrophilia to paraphilia, to grammar nazi's and I make it my business to judge? NO! And neither should everyone. Just because someone is a better writer than you, it doesn't mean you should be bitchy and bitter.**

**In all of my fics, i pour my heart and soul to them. I don't even have my own computer, and I spend lots for an internet connection. Yet, I continue, because I feel that I should share in my fandom, that I should write not only for my satisfaction, but for my readers as well. Handful as it may.**

**I need a break, and as protest to what had just happen, I wish that people who had fics, people who believe in freedom of speech, should post a similar chapter. Shall we wait for a wipe out of fanfics just like what happened on 2012? SHALL WE LET THEM TRAMPLE ON OUR FREEDOM OF EXPRESSION? I THINK NOT.**

**IF YOU LOVE WRITING, YOU WILL ACT NOW.**

**IF YOU LOVE READING, YOU WILL ACT NOW.**

**SORRY FOR WASTING YOUR TIME, AND THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING.**

**I AM CHIKAY, AKA ULTIMMA GOTHICCA AND I LOVE FAN FICTION.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **

** Thanks for the Support, every one!**

**especially to : Narutopokefan**

**Iloveramen98**

**Inujuju712**

**Sorachanciel**

**Nightowl1515**

**you are the reason why I keep on writing!**

**Deviantart id of mine is yokai182, so once a fic got deleted, feel free to look there!**

* * *

**I reread this fic from scratch, and found myself waiting for an update. I was like 'stupid author write the goddamned chappy already', then remembered I wrote this shit. **

**So quick update for you sweet cakes!**

**To : Sorachanciel and Alysa432: your one-shot's done and posted, now on my profile. the title's are:**

**Kuroshitsuji :Pretty in Punk**

**Death Note: I Have Near**

**Reviews are loved, and this is my deviant art ID : yokai182. Just in case fan fiction decided to hate me. **

**Warning: Nude Alois ahead**

**Enjoy**:

…

* * *

"You're crazy," Alois smirked and watched his friend strut closer to the handsome asshole now gaping at them like a goldfish. He glanced at Ash who seemed to be equally perplexed at the recent development. The young writer wondered if it's really how folks from small towns think of life; short, simple and shallow. He is starting to feel sorry for the idiotic Sebastian, since he knows exactly where Ciel's heading. And it ain't gonna be a pretty picture.

"Are you still breathing?" The bluenette crinkled his nose and slapped the shocked face back to reality. It worked. The taller teen backed out and tried to regain composure, failing obviously when he realized that his fantasy is inches away from his face.

"Fuck yeah, I heard you. Blackmailing me, for this?" Sebastian cocked a brow and straddled on his big bike, as if ensuring his confidence. "If you wanna lay down for me, all you gotta do is ask baby. No need to be so rash."

"Who's laying with who, plump cheeks?" Ciel baby talked and glanced askance to Alois, who was already cackling in a ridiculous feat of laughter. "I won't let you fuck me, baby dick, nor am I fucking you. I am a manager of a sex toy company, I tend to keep things safe. Being the manslut that you are, who knows what disease you're breeding in you."

_Did he just- _"I can assure you, I'm perfectly healthy in that aspect, after all, you're still alive and kicking. You would've died in AIDS or something if I wasn't."

"That was three years ago, honey. You know, you'll never know," he waved a hand and toyed with Sebastian's nose piercing, fingering the silver stud absentmindedly while the goth froze at the contact. "You don't have a choice, cupcake. I call the shots here. As your new 'boyfriend', I'm going to demand you wear that black guy-liner, just like before. It gives you the exotic vibe," with that, he pushed the male away, a bit too harshly, almost making him fell head first on the asphalt. Regaining his balance, he glared at the blue-haired demon now locking lips with the blonde. A few seconds after, Ciel pulled away.

"I know there's no 'girl in England', Sebby. I did know there's this red-head transvestite that's way too obsessed with you. I don't share my toys, so I have to get rid of that thing." Alois pouted at the loss of contact, but he'll have Ciel all to himself later. In that aspect, he's happy to know that he's master's favorite.

_And he said I have a reward. _

"Tomorrow, meet us here before classes. I want that old badass you back, coz that," Ciel motioned to the ensemble Sebastian sported.

"That is so lame." Sticking up his nose, he went to his car door and moved inside, with Ash taking his place in Ciel's passenger seat.

"Don't be late, Sebby~" Alois taunted before starting his own car and speeding away.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into? _The red-eyed demon pulled his hair in frustration, unsure whether to be happy that he's dating Ciel, or if he should be dreading the days to come.

…

"So you're crashing Claude's place?" The albino looked at the familiar house with a smile on his face. The group stepped inside, and the school president noticed how well-maintained the place is.

"Take a sit at the divan and I'll bring you some tea. Alois you know the drill. The toys are in my brown suitcase."

"Yes, master." The blonde sashayed to the master's bedroom, leaving both the bluenette and the president alone.

"I'll be honest with you, Ash." Red tea was served along with butter cookies in a Foley tea set, adding an elegant atmosphere to the typical American interior. Ciel leaned closer, a blank expression on his face as he studied the ethereal beauty with almost no admiration on his part.

"What I'm about to do is going to be nasty. I'm not gonna lie. Hanging out with me can tarnish your reputation. Now, knowing how it'll get crazy a few days from now, will you still stay and be my friend?"

"How crazy is crazy? I mean, I'm not gonna lie. Seeing you like this, it's such a double end surprise," the lilac pupils narrowed with unspoken thrill. "I don't get it why you need to date the bastard, Ciel."

"Promise you'll not freak out, and I'll show you," The smaller teen leered slightly and stood up. Ash followed closely behind, their steps heading towards the bedroom where Alois previously entered. With an audible gulp from his guest, he pushed the door open.

Alois was on all fours inside the room, wearing nothing but cat ears, cat paws and a cat tail attached to a butt plug, all in pure white shade. The guest gaped at the lewd display, taking in the teens pristine, white skin, pink nubs pierced with silver hoops, and the face looking at his host's bored expression with such need. Lips parted slowly to emit a sweet 'meow', and the angel's groin stirred involuntarily at the sound.

"I'll tell you how I met Alois," Ciel sat on the bed and took the 'cat' on his lap, stroking the blond hair gently as he smirked on how Ash adverted his gaze from his pet's manhood. "This is crucial, so I suggest you take a seat and listen closely."

…

* * *

_"Are you sure about this, Ciel?" Claude raised his head from the bunch of papers he was rushing to finish. He was at his office in Candy and Whip Corporation, an all black room in leather and glass, with padded walls to sound proof it. His friend sat on the leather chair across him, a determined look on his face. _

_"I know, it's going to be hard for me. But my parents invested here, Claude, therefore it's also my responsibility to help you. I mean, come on! You're already struggling with Funtom and Blithe Acme. It's not fair that you work your ass off while I just sit here and collect money."_

_"It's not that, Ciel. This is a sex toy company. You get to deal with weirdos and jerks on a daily basis who by the way, will hit on you like you're a two dollar whore. It's worse than high school." The ebony locks was brushed from his face as he tried to explain the situation to him. _

**_Ciel can't even handle bullies. What makes him think that this will be easier. _**

_"I am not a kid, Claude. I can take it. At least let me -"_

_"Oh Claude~" The door was kicked open and a blonde strutted his way inside, wearing a tacky French maid uniform and thigh high stockings in black. Completely ignoring Ciel, he/she perched on top of the glass table, brushing off all the other documents to the floor. "Do you think this suits me? It's shaping my waist perfectly-"_

_"Mr. Trancy, if you don't mind." Claude growled with clenched teeth, glaring at the flamboyant teen who was currently sitting on the financial reports. "I'm having an impromptu meeting with a major stock holder."_

_"Ohh?" The cold blue eyes met Ciel's widened pupils. "Him?"_

_"Yes. Me." Ciel frowned and stood up, trying to intimidate him with a huff. "Care to introduce yourself?"_

_"How rude!" Alois whined and laid on his back, now completely crushing Claude's proposition papers and statistics. "Is that how you treat your endorser? Meanie, meanie, meanie!"_

_The bespectacled male slumped on his swivel chair and breathe out a harsh sigh. "Ciel, this is Alois Trancy. He is our company's major endorser, placing our products in his bestselling novels. A writer and winner of various literary awards, and his main genre is gay porn, our number one target audience lying amongst his fans. Mr. Trancy, this is Ciel Phantomhive, he owns a third of the company."_

_"Nice to meet you? Hmmm, should I say that for formality's sake?" The author asked rhetorically before rolling off the table. He eyed Ciel with scrutiny, concluding that the teen must be a loner and a boring human with few friends, and no sex life. _

_"I don't think your type can run Candy and Whip. You're more of a geek, computer nerd working from 8 to 6 and waiting for paychecks to arrive."_

_"Excuse me?!"_

_"You heard me," Alois tilted his head and poked the bluenette's forehead with a manicured finger. "Boring, boring, boring. You scream boring. I don't even think you're sexually active."_

_"Alois," The topaz eyes squinted with irritation at the insane pervert confronting his friend. "Ciel's only 15. He doesn't need to be sexually active."_

_"But he's not a virgin, obviously." The said pervert turned his attention to the CEO. "Or else, he'd be sporting a hard-on the moment I entered the room. No, he's the type who's afraid of sex, seeing how horrified he was when he first saw me. Not a homophobe, since he didn't even notice I'm a guy when I walked in. Tell me, Claude, how can he run this business if he hates sex?"_

_"Are you saying I'm incompetent?" _

_"Yes! You got me, sugar." A hand reached out to pinch his cheeks before pushing him to the couch and straddling his legs to immobility. _

_"You can't hate sex. I've studied human psyche so don't even deny it. I can see it in your expressive eyes. Tell you what, I'm an asset in this company, and I've heard you're trying to manage it-"_

_"You're eavesdropping on our conversation?" if Claude wasn't mad earlier, he certainly is now. _

_"We make money through sex, you and I. Now, I can force the creepy Spider to let you handle this; if, and only if you can dominate me." With that, he let Ciel go. Sauntering his way outside, he turned his head back to the bluenette, who was looking at him with wide eyes. _

_"You said you want to be a part of this. Research, practice, and top me. I'll be waiting for you in a week. Fail me-" Alois grinned and flipped his short hair to his shoulders. "And I'll quit being your endorser. I won't give my name to a company bordering on bankruptcy. Get me, Claude, Ciel?" _

_He closed the door behind him, leaving the two friends frustrated and pissed._

_"We'll just get a new endorser. No big deal." Claude whispered to himself as he fixed the messed up papers on his desk. _

**_How important is he to the company? Threatening the CEO like that... _**

_"Mom said he brings in two-thirds of the clients. He's kinda famous. But, hey, we can manage ok? Don't need to think about that crazy bipolar porn writer." Claude answered his silent thoughts with a shrug. The younger teen can't help but feel guilty as he look into his best friend's tired eyes. _

**_If I didn't insist my way to this... Damn! What kind of a businessman am I if I can't fix bitchy endorsers?_**

_"Dominate. It means practicing BDSM, right, Claude?"_

_"Well, yeah. And that's why this company exists, to cater to picky clients who's too shy to enter a sex toy shop." _

_"You know how, Claude? Do you know how to dominate?" The question almost made the CEO fall from his chair. If only Ciel knew, he himself is a hardcore dominatrix who visits BDSM clubs in his spare time._

_"What's with asking about my sex life, Ciel?"_

_"It means yes, right?" the sapphire orbs glint with a determined spark. "You avoided the question._

_"Alois is right, if I look at it in a logical way. How the hell am I going to run C.W. if I don't even know how these products work?"_

_"Ciel, Ciel... Don't dwell on it, okay?"_

_"No worries. I can do it." Phantomhive firmly decided. "Give me brochures on our products, and in a week, I'll dominate him like he's never been dominated before. Don't baby me, Claude. I've changed."_

_The older male can only wish him luck as the teen marched to his exit._

**_Dominating Trancy- _**_he bit at the end of his pen as he tried to predict what will happen next week. -__**is like taming a lion. **_

* * *

"Wow." Ash blinked mindlessly as he engraved the mental images to his memory. "So you tamed him, how?"

The teen laughed and cocked his head to the side, twirling the tail deeper inside his best friend. "With lots of candy and a few whips."

Alois can only meow in response.

* * *

At the Michaelis household:

"Shit, I don't think I can fit in this anymore."

A raven-haired demon struggled to fit in his black denim jeans, with futile success involving a lot of jumping, jolting, squirming and writhing. His makeup scattered at his dresser and his black clothes and chains covered the top of his king sized bed.

Little did the goth know he's in for a big surprise.

* * *

**I thought I was moving too fast, so I slowed down on this fic a little. **

**Can you guess what Ciel would do to Sebby? I'll give you a hint: **

**Topping from Below. If you've read that novel, more or less you'll know where I'm heading. **

**Thanks to the guest and for reviewing, along with the others! I love you guys and I can just eat all of you in joy!**

**Sorry for the mistakes, I'm pushing it a little. You do know I'm not a native English speaker right? You are so understanding.**

**Who wants lemons? Review!**

**Also, if you like to know exactly what Ciel did to convince Alois, and where the hell did he learned all that techniques, I'll write a one-shot for this. Only if you insist!**


	6. Chapter 5

Author's note: Hi guys, you all are FIERCE! SERIOUSLY? 36 REVIEWS FOR 4 CHAPTERS? KYAHAHA :3

Long wait, I know. But suddenly, unexpectedly, I had a life. It involved being on good terms again with my best friend, partying at clubs and lastly, preparing to work as a host in a Japanese bar. Plus, the block was awful and this chapter had been sitting unfinished since last month. Sorry.

Fangirl mode over, yep Sorachanciel. Alois is being strange. Because of Ciel. And our favorite little blue cat is planning to do just the same to Sebby.

New reviewers, I love you all. Mwa!

w

Here is the long awaited SURPRISE: Rating goes M!

(UPLOADED ON PHONE) will be edited

:

If I lie to you, would you give me a second chance?

~Slapshock

flashback:*

Chest to chest, faltering breaths mingled as fingers intertwined to share its heat. Long lashes coyly touched his cheeks, and with a begrudging grunt, Sebastian admitted to himself that this little virgin is indeed adorable. Stupid, but nonetheless precious, and the demon inside him rejoiced at the thought of breaking this angel before him.

Little by little, he traced gentle patterns across the milky legs, coaxing it to spread and reveal its jewels to him. Lewdly, the 15 year old scholar complied, flushing furiously at the exposure. Scooping the smaller male, he set the naked body on his bed like a porcelain doll. Assuring looks comforted Ciel, trusting wholeheartedly the ruby orbs that glistened with want.

"I'll take you now, Ciel..." Satin voice mumbled at his ear, before a long, moist tongue flicked to take a taste of what was to come.

He was saccharine, like the undertones of vanilla on a strong coffee. His hands unlocked from the other's grip, letting go of its comforting warmth, and everything that comes with it.

The innocence...

The pure love...

The honesty of it all...

Everything that Sebastian does not have...

He'll take it from Ciel...

A primitive beast that will suck its victim's soul.

"I'll take you now, Ciel."*

The screeching of the alarm clock pulled his consciousness from that sweet nightmare. Panting and gasping for air, he jolted awake.

Today's the day he'll be that angel's tamed animal.

:

Heads turned simultaneously, as the familiar Ducati bellowed its way to the parking lot. The silver helmet was removed from the toned body clad in black skinny denims and body fit T-shirt, revealing a handsome face with a stern expression. The ruby eyes was carefully rimmed with kohl, and the pierced eyebrow raised elegantly as he skimmed through the area, searching for a red cadillac owned by the one who forcefully resurrected him.

The Gothic Leader of St. Secaire's University is back.

No thanks to Ciel Fucking Phantomhive.

That brat. Forcing me to go to school early for this. The tight outfit was now undeniably uncomfortable, and the piercing itched from being absent in a long time. Thankfully, the leather stiletto boots was comfy enough, even if it rested behind his closet for a long time. As it should, since I bought it in London for a ridiculous ripoff price.

His internal rant was silenced by a light tapping of shoes and a whistle. Looking up, he saw Ciel in all his glory. Dressed in a black and red faux fur coat, leather jeans with gold studs on the waist, and combat boots from yesterday, a small scowl was etched on his brow as he mumbled something over the phone.

"No, bitch. I specifically told you leather. LEATHER! Why the hell did you order latex? We're making gear here, sweetie. Not condoms! I'll kill you-" Royal blue orbs surveyed him with a nod of approval, before he rudely cut off the call without a goodbye.

"Good... That's what I'm talking about, my slick baby," The shorter male hummed before attaching himself to Sebastian's elbow.

Shit. The ravenette slightly jolted at the contact, trying hard not to grin stupidly. It's Ciel. His living wet dream and hellish reality in all his punk glory. His heart pumped in a wild unknown rhythm, a fast paced beat he can't control. That little cherub from way back then.

I am:

His first touch.

First kiss.

First love.

That is something no armor of leather and boisterous behavior can change. This arrogant dominatrix may deny it all he want through profanity and absurd attitude, but this is a challenge that he can't refuse.

You were mine once, I can win you again.

A slam from a neon Lamborghini and a flash of pink and blonde, and his fantasy pulled away from his hold. Moist kisses mingled in front of him, careless about how he feels, yet he feigned indifference through it all.

For now.

"Ciel~ Ohayou gozaimasu! Did you dream of me~? Oh wait!" the piercing blue moved towards him as the bimbo stared hard, trying to glare. "I was sleeping beside you, neh? Stupidest me!"

Yeah, bitch. You're the stupidest. Stay away from my boyfriend.

"Baka. That physics homework should be done by now, if you have the time to blah blah blah," Ciel rolled his eyes as he tried to mimic his friend's high pitched voice.

"Hey, don't you trust me? BTW, come here for a sec. I need to ask you something~"

The heads bumped together in a conspiracy, stupid Alois can be too quiet when he wants to. Straining his ears to hear a part of the hush hush, he captured instead the thumping of Ash's shoes.

"Mornin' Basty. I won't say good, since you look dreadfully sorrowful today. Is that mourning outfit for your future?"

Why is everyone a bitch this morning?

≥﹏≤

"So, my Ciel~ what's the master plan?" Alois hushed beside his ear, earphone wires and blonde hair touching his soft cheeks with an irritating caress as his stilettoed boyfriend leaned against his vehicle with a slight frown etched on his forehead.

"Stop playing stupid, Al. You know what I'll do. I'll punish him, Candy and Whip style. Be ready to distract everyone from the Student Council Room, okay?"

"Dandy!" the male clad in pink T-shirt and checkered white, black and red skinny pants jumped up and down enthusiastically. "I will do my best!"

"Don't let Claude catch drift of what's happening, 'kay? If you want me to help you."

"Wouldn't dare think of it!" Raspberry lips kissed him lightly on the cheek, Alois's way of saying good luck. "Go get him."

≥﹏≤

Ciel smirked at the slightest shudder Sebastian's making while he led him to the student council room. They were perfectly alone, with Alois and Ash entertaining potential intruders and guarding the place for their privacy. His stuff jiggled noisily inside his sling bag, none of them useful for his academics, but nonetheless, a learning tool for a different type of lesson.

A lesson I perfectly know inside and out.

"So, Sebastian, my boo. The cherry to my Black Forest, the sugar to my tea, the lubricant to my gay butt sex,"

"Was that supposed to be romantic or what?" the 'lubricant' grumbled and sat like a king at Ash's table, raising his high heeled boots on top of school reports while eyeing at his bluenette with concealed thrill. "I can get used to this comfy chair. Maybe I'll run for School President next year for this baby-"

"Already diverting the topic, 'boyfriend'? I lovingly suggest you take off your crotch hugging pants and make ourselves official."

Am I getting laid today? Sweet. He took in Ciel's sexy punked up get-up appreciatively, the sharp studs accentuating the clothes reminded him solely of aroused nipples.

Yummy. Or maybe I'm just that horny. The Goth himself was weirded out of his own thoughts, snapping back into reality just in time to hear Ciel's pissed off tone.

"I said, drop the pants. I hate repeating myself, Sebastian. Hurry up." Calmly, Ciel took his place on the visitor's couch, the ignorant teen before him completely missed the mad sparkle in those deep azure. "Or do you want me to rip it off you?" A silver Swiss Knife was brandished in front of the ravenette, and without missing a beat, he made it fly across the room. It missed the older male's face with a close call of less than an inch, freezing the insolent man from inspecting the hanged pictures of the school officers.

Bitch. Ignoring the fact that he almost had a heart attack, he unbuckled his belt with a glare. "Desperate to get some, 'boo'? No need to be so violent."

"No, no, no. I'm dying to give you some, Sebastian." with that, Ciel stood up and leaned closer. The unzipping sound echoed inside the quiet room, like a warning of doom. With a swift motion, Ciel pulled the skinny jeans and boxers to the floor. It thumped on the carpet, muffling Sebastian's hitched exhale of anticipation.

Shamelessly, the manager stared back at the aroused length holding a mutiny practically near his face. The thick, rogue monster which took his virginity now stood proudly to him. Circumcised head gleamed from drools of precum under the synthetic lighting, and taut balls heavy with load looked insistent on getting their master laid. Moving his gaze, he looked at the slightest curve of those lean hips blessed with immaculately white skin, and with a smirk, he squeezed Sebastian's nice, round ass tauntingly. He received an 'ohh...' as a response, but pulled away when a pair of sexy lips descended for a kiss.

Kisses are reserved for lovers.

"What makes you think you deserve a kiss, Sebastian? Bend over the table."

"What the hell?!" he flustered at the rejection, not even bothering to hide his manhood from the scrutinizing eye. "You are so not topping me, princess. Not in your lifetime."

"Shut up and do as I say. You do realize I can totally send you to jail, right?" the smaller male breathe out sensually, the sentence sounded like a pant during sex rather than a serious threat. He disregarded the 'turn on' look from those half-lidded rubies, and lifted his arm to smack the defiant teenager across the face. "I already told you, I won't have sex with you. So do it and bend over like the whore you are before I bitch out and scream rape."

Manipulative bastard. Sebastian bitterly exclaimed inside his head. Nonetheless, he complied and bent over, knowing that Phantomhive never makes empty threats. His butt was raised to the air, and with a futile attempt, he repressed a blush creeping up his cheeks.

I'm not a fucking girl.

His eyesight was impaired with a blindfold which was wrapped tightly by his 'boyfriend'. Not bothering to resist, he felt cold metal encircle his wrists together, perhaps a pair of handcuffs. Snorting a retort to himself, he tried to distract his attention to the sound of Ciel's slow exhales and the shuffling of various items. Resistance wasn't even an option, and truth be told, the dominant display from the younger male was sexy as hell.

But saying that he didn't miss the sweet, romantic Ciel would be a lie. He misses it more than he'd ever admit to himself, more than he can ever miss anything in this world.

The angelic Ciel was his heaven.

Time and time, when Ciel moved to New York, the crimson-eyed man thought of him constantly. It was a series of 'what-could've-been's' and 'if-I-can-turn-back-time' scenarios where he would sweep the blue-haired angel off his feet, ride to eternity on his Ducati, and forming a humble gay family with an adopted daughter and a black Persian cat which he'd name: Midnight.

Those ephemeral visions usually came up when he was sober from drugs, alone in his room, and eventually when he thought about what his life would become after his father threatened to disown him. He asked himself a million times: why Ciel? And always, the answer would be: I don't know.

Attraction was there, and he can definitely imagine the chibi grouch as his pretty little housewife in an apron, prancing around the house to make sure it's spic and span. Ciel had always been divinely beautiful, and with the way he used to be, women can be damned. Sweet, smart, loving and devoted. Who couldn't want that?

Most of all, Ciel was his. The cute little virgin who willingly offered himself to him. All his.

My Ciel. He clung obstinately at that image of his cherub as slick digits made its way to his twitching entrance. No, it wasn't Ciel who was fingering him lustfully. It's not Ciel who was stretching his virgin entrance with precise flicks of his appendages, all along whispering words of demeaning insults near his ear.

"You're a slut, aren't you boyfriend? You're chasing my fingers with your ass.

"It's sucking me all in. I bet it wants something bigger, neh?"

How can that be Ciel? Ciel would never say such profanities without blushing to death. Eyes squinted tightly as a familiar coiling on his abdomen formed, his arousal rubbing painfully at the solid wood. A round object, soft like a hard boiled egg was inserted inside him, pushing its way through tight muscles. It successfully found its way to his prostrate, eliciting a strangled gasp from the goth. Slightly stinging, yet upon the subtlest wriggle, it would move inside him; a pleasurable onslaught of raw sensations followed. Ciel shuffled for a second before cackling maniacally, and this was the first thing he felt.

Pain.

A blunt icy blade carved a C on his left shoulder, leaving ragged paths of a shallow laceration and trails of hot blood making its way to his well-built love handles. Tonguing the open wound, small fangs sank into the mark, deepening the ownership mark and etching the hurt to his consciousness.

Ciel, my Ciel.

Touch me.

Kiss me.

Love me.

And all his prayers were unanswered.

"You're my bitch." How can the real Ciel say this? He would never~

"Leave that Punishment egg inside you till after classes, and no jerking off. Yeah, and move around a lot, it will burst a dam inside you and will make you look like you pissed yourself. Careful, cupcake."

The warning was taken halfheartedly, as the tortured demon only had one thing on his mind. Ciel. His Ciel. The real Ciel.

Who is this monster?

The blindfold was removed, exposing a pair of wide scarlet orbs that was showcased in lids with smudged eyeliner. Tears dried appallingly on his pale cheeks, as he look at the 'monster' with a mix of horror, lust and disbelief.

Navy blue hair falling perfectly on a heart-shaped face.

Creamy skin encasing a lithe body that rivals the most fragile of the porcelain dolls.

Cold eyes that look at him in pure malice, yet the same pair of sapphires that used to look at him with devoted passion.

With a bitter smile, he swallowed the pill.

The monster was Ciel.

≥﹏≤

Thank my ex for the drama. We met today, and all the weirdest emotions burst inside me. How odd.

It's not even a real lemon, Sebby didn't even climaxed. Why? Because he was a bad, bad boy.

No plans yet for the next chapter. What do you want to see? Let me know through REVIEWS.

Review so they can finally have some lovin', sexin' and anything else's.

Out~ (╯3╰)


End file.
